Kenny
Kenny & Kella Young Productions '''(later renamed '''20th Century Fox Cartoon Studios from 1960 to 1972) was an American animation studio division of 20th Century Fox. It was based in Los Angeles, California, and founded on September 2, 1925 by Kenny Young and Kella Young. The studio is known for producing animated shorts, films and television programs, including the Kids Life and RandomToons ''franchise. The studio was shut down in December 31, 1972 and some of the staff went on to join Paramount Animation and JeremyWorks Studios, respectively. History 1925-1939: Early years, ''Kids Life and pre-RandomToons Kenny Young and Kella Young started to founded their animation studio based in Los Angeles, after they married. During the same year, Kenny & Kella Young Productions made deal with Warner Bros. as its distributor for five years. It got started producing a series of cartoon short films starring the studio's first animated cartoon series Kids Life. Coming soon! 1940-1949: After Kids Life and RandomToons After leaving Kids Life and learing the characters was owned by Warner Bros., Kenny Young and Kella Young started producing advertisement cartoons for various products like Coca-Cola, Budweiser, Ford, etc. In 1945, it got started producing series of cartoon short films known as RandomToons, starring the studio's four animated star Jeannie, Jenny the Mouse, Keon the Fox, and Mike the Goose for 20th Century Fox. Coming soon! 1950-1962: Non-RandomToons Coming soon! 1963-1971: Scott, Nova, and Julie Young In 1963, Kenny Young and Kella Young has come to her retirement after selling out 20th Century Fox Cartoon Studio to a trio of their children, Scott Young, Nova Young, and Julie Young. Meanwhile, some of the Fox staff got a call from Paramount Pictures to form an in-house feature animation department. RandomToons ''directors George Burke and Lana Ponce, as well as their colleagues, left to develop animated feature films there. ''Coming soon! 1972: Closure of the studio Coming soon! Ownership While the'' RandomToons series are still owned by 20th Century Fox (later owned by Disney), other of the shorts series by Kenny & Kella Young Productions are owned by different companies such as ''Kids Life owned by JeremyWorks Entertainment. Legacy After the studio was shut down, some of the Kenny & Kella Young Productions staff, including Scott Young, Nova Young, and Julie Young, went on to join Jeremy LTD., which it now JeremyWorks Studios. Kenny Young and Kella Young remained active in overseeing how Fox handled their characters (for merchandise, TV, home video, theme parks, limited edition cels, etc.) up until their death between 1996 and 2000. In 1989, Warner Bros. sold the trademark rights to Kids Life to JeremyWorks Studios, and it was later added to JeremyWorks Classics in 1999. From 1994 to 2000, Fox operated Fox Animation Studios, a traditional animation studio which was started to compete with Walt Disney Animation Studios, which was experiencing great success at the time with films such as Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Lion King. The Fox studio, however, was not as successful. Their first feature Anastasia made nearly $140 million at the worldwide box office on a $53 million budget in 1997, but their next feature, Titan A.E., was a large financial loss, losing $100 million for 20th Century Fox in 2000. The lack of box office success, coupled with the rise of computer animation, led Fox to shut down the Fox Animation Studios. Since 1997, Fox owns Blue Sky Studios, a computer animation company known for the Ice Age franchise. Fox has had much more success with Blue Sky, and the box office receipts of their films are competitive with those of Pixar and DreamWorks. In December 14, 2017, it had announced that 21st Century Fox and most of its assets are being purchased by The Walt Disney Company, which including Disney's rival animated franchise RandomToons, pending regulatory approval, which concluded on March 19, 2019. Productions Short films * Kids Life ''(1925-1930; 1950-1970) * ''RandomToons ''(1935-1972) ''Coming soon! Feature films * The Flea Duo (1949) * Anne of Green Gables (1952) * The Christmas Tales (1957) * ''Brave Mice'' (1959) Canceled Coming soon! Television Coming soon! Category:Company